The Long Road to Happiness
by scaattie
Summary: 'Because she's beautiful too..' Mergana story started from a prompt. Merlin admits that he likes her, and Morgana is confused about her own feelings towards him. Luckily Gwen and Arthur are around to help out, and lots of mergana ensues! Be warned, lots of angst and fluff ahead!
1. Chapter 1

'Because she's beautiful too' Merlin spluttered, blushing and looking away. He cursed in his head, why did he say that? What would she think now, he was a servant for gods sake.. He looked up starting to apologize and suddenly noticed that Gwen had suddenly left.

'Do you really think I'm beautiful?' Morgana whispered.

'Of course you are! You're the most beautiful women I've ever met..' He whispered shyly

He cursed again silently, he'd done it again.

He noticed her sliding towards him, he saw her eyes were slightly watery, was she crying? Had he upset her? Damn, he always says the wrong thing.. Then she leant in and slightly tilted her head. Was she trying to kiss him?! Merlin stood there, he couldn't kiss her, that would be massively overstepping his position, but he didn't want to pull away either. She leant closer and closer and just as they were about to kiss, Arthur walked in.

'what on earth is happening here?!' he shouted. Merlin and Morgana immediacy jumped a mile away from each other.

'It's not what you think!' Merlin spluttered. "I..I was...' He hadn't thought this far ahead.

'I had something in my eye, Merlin was checking for me' Morgana said coolly. How did she manage to lie so effortlessly?

Arthur squinted at them, it was obvious he didn't quite believe it, but he couldn't prove that she was lying.

'You know Uther would have your head Merlin if he'd walked in on this?'

'Well let's just be thankful he didn't then' Morgana retorted, 'Thank you for your help Merlin, I'll see you later'

He stood awkwardly as she flounced out the room. Arthur turned to him

'Listen Merlin, I don't know what was really happening but whatever it is, you need to be more careful..'

'Nothing was happening!' Merlin replied indignantly

'Just be careful okay?'

Arthur left, leaving a confused Merlin wondering what on earth was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She didn't understand. What was Merlin doing to her? She felt so confused, all the she wanted, no needed, was to see him again soon..

She sighed. What was wrong with her?

'Good morning milady!" Gwen said brushing in, interrupting her thoughts

'Good morning Gwen...

'Are you alright?" Gwen asked curiously. You look a bit.. I don't know.. upset maybe?'

Morgana sighed again

'Gwen? Have you ever been attracted to someone you shouldn't be? Or where the relationship was doomed to fail?'

'What? Where's this coming from?'

'I'm just curious.. I understand if you don't want to answer'

"No, no, its okay. I mean, I used to have a crush on Merlin when he first came to Camelot, I know that would never have worked out.. But other than that I don't think so no. I've never really had much time for men." she answered with a small smile

Morgana felt her heart twinge when Gwen mentioned Merlin. Why was that happening?

"Could you tell me a bit about Merlin? I mean I see him all the time but I don't know anything about him!'

"Of course' she said getting up and walking towards the laundry basket, 'he's funny, sweet, and always tries to do the right thing. He has a lot of friends here too, and he used to have a crazy crush on you when he first came to Camelot!" Gwen laughed as she piled up the linens, then suddenly her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said.

'What did you say?' Morgana asked quickly. She was shocked. 'He used to fancy me?!'

'Oh my goodness I swore never to tell you! You need to promise to keep it a secret! Oh no, I'm so sorry!' she covered her face with her hands

'Don't worry I promise! Do you know if he still... you know... likes me at all?'

'Why, have you got a little crush on Merlin!" Gwen asked cheekily

Morgana blushed

'No! I mean.. I don't know. I like him a lot and we nearly kissed earlier..'

'You nearly kissed?!'

'yeah' she sighed, 'He was being so sweet, he told me he thought I was beautiful!'

'You are beautiful Morgana!'

'She smiled at Gwen, she was such a sweet girl.

'.. don't worry though, I'll keep your secret' Gwen grinned, 'I need to go do the laundry though so I'll be back later!'

"Thank you Gwen!" Morgana called out as she left.

Now she was alone again, her thoughts turned back to Merlin. She still didn't understand why she was feeling like this.. I mean she'd liked him before, but since he said she was beautiful he'd been on her mind constantly.. She wondered at first whether he had sneaked her a love potion, but she thought not. Merlin wasn't that sort of person. She sighed heavily and laid back on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana was woken by Gwen coming into her chamber. She didn't even realize that she'd fallen asleep

'Morgana? I'm here to help you get ready for bed' Gwen said softly as Morgana sat up, 'Do you want a particular nightgown tonight?'

She groggily tried to come up with an answer, when suddenly she had an idea.

'Gwen can I wear the silk one tonight?'

That was her most revealing nightgown. It was very low cut with lacy patterns around the edges. She was planning on paying Merlin a little visit later.. Let's see how he reacts to this, she thought naughtily. Hopefully she could find out if he liked her or not as well, not knowing had been killing her..

Gwen helped her out of her dress, and she got into bed. She lay there as Gwen left, then waited a little longer to be sure there was no one around. When she was sure, she grabbed her cloak and crept out through the dark corridors to Gauis's chambers. She slid in through the door and tiptoed to Merlin's room. She noticed the door was slightly open, and she could see Merlin through the crack, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. Her breath hitched slightly as she saw he was shirtless.. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open a little more.

'Merlin' she whispered.

He looked up and his eyes widened in shock. He jumped up quickly

'My lady! You can't come and visit me like that! I mean... you're not dressed, I'm not dressed!' He grabbed his sheet and awkwardly tried to cover his chest.

'Merlin" she whispered stepping closer 'I...I don't know what to do! I mean, I cant stop thinking about you.. I can't stop thinking about kissing you.. I just wanted to know whether you felt the same way..'

Merlin gulped and blushed

'Well I like you a lot, you've always been a great friend to me..' He answered awkwardly

'Yes, okay but do you like like me?'

'It's.. possible..' He whispered shyly

'I think I like you too..' She admitted.

He looked into her eyes and noticed she too was blushing slightly. Suddenly she was stepping closer again and this was just like earlier, only this time there was no one to interrupt. He noticed her lick her lip unconsciously, and he was drawn towards her. She kissed him gently on his lips then pulled away slightly. He looked at her and he could see her breathing slightly faster. He leant back in and this time the kiss was deeper. He felt Morgana lean into him and then gently slide her hand across his bare hip. Suddenly he pulled away.

"Morgana we have to stop! I'm just a servant, and you're.. well you! It's not right..'

'I don't care' she butted in quickly, trying to lean back in. He pushed her gently back.

"I do, okay? We can't risk getting caught and I don't want to do anything we'd regret'

Morgana sighed and leant back.

'Can I just stay with you for a bit then'

'Okay, but don't you try anything' he warned playfully

She giggled and leant against his chest. They chatted a bit before falling asleep, Morgana with her head on his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

'What is going on here?!'

Merlin was awoken by Gauis's angry voice. He looked down and noticed Morgana was still there, with her head across his chest and her hand in an embarrassing place. He blushed then hissed at her

'Morgana what are you still doing there? I thought you left!'

Morgana stirred, then also sprang up as she saw Gauis.

"Nothing happened!' She jumped in defensively, 'I.. I had a nightmare so I came here and you were asleep so Merlin helped calm me down. I guess we fell asleep... Anyway I need to go' she jumped up and smoothed down her nightgown. 'Thank you Merlin, goodbye Gauis'

She avoided their eye contact as she walked out. She noticed Gauis was giving Merlin the eyebrow as she left. She giggled as she realized she'd probably got Merlin into a very embarrassing situation! She didn't encounter anyone as she walked back to her chambers, which was lucky considering she was still wearing her revealing nightgown! As she ducked in the door she noticed Gwen was already there.. Drat..

'Where have you been?' Gwen asked suspiciously

'Listen, don't tell anyone but I was with...'

'Merlin?' Gwen guessed

'Yeah! How did you know?'

'I can see it on your face. What happened to make you so happy?'

'We kissed last night!' Morgana said excitedly

'What?!' Gwen stopped and stared at her, 'you actually kissed Merlin?!'

'Yes!' She said excitedly, 'It was wonderful, he's a really good kisser..' She giggled

'where were you just now though?'

'oh, I accidentally fell asleep, so I spent the night with Merlin..' Morgana smiled to herself

'WHAT?! What if you'd been caught Morgana!' Gwen exclaimed angrily

'Gwen relax, no one saw us except Gauis! He won't tell anyone!'

'Listen, I'm happy for you but you need to be careful okay, it's not you who would suffer the most if this got out..'

Morgana sighed, 'I know Gwen, were just taking it slow and we're being careful.. As long as Uther doesn't find out it'll be okay..'

'If you're sure..'

Gwen pulled a dress out of her wardrobe

'Oh Gwen! Can I wear the green strapless one please! Merlin's serving at dinner this evening, and I want to.. you know.. make him notice me!"

Gwen smiled

'Of course'

By dinner time, Morgana looked radient in her dress and her hair in careful curls.

'Let's see any man try to resist you now!' Gwen laughed. Morgana grinned back

'Yes, let's go!"

As they walked into the hall they both noticed the way Merlin's jaw dropped and how his eyes followed her to her seat. She sat down and smiled sweetly at him. Gwen took her place next to Merlin and Morgana felt a twinge of jealously. Why would she be jealous? Gwen was no threat to her, was she?  
The meal went smoothly, her and Merlin smiled at each other a bit, and they brushed hands twice! After the meal the Uther suggested a ball. Morgana made sure to dance with everyone else in the room, then eventually she walked over to Merlin

'My Lady' he said and Morgana noticed the way his eyes kept flicking down to her chest. She smirked

'Merlin, would you like to dance with me?'

She watched him gulp nervously then look at the king

'I... can't Morgana... it's not proper... Uther, he'll..'

'Come on Merlin! I won't let him hurt you, and look Arthur's dancing with Gwen anyway!'

Merlin looked over at Arthur and then back to Uther. He sighed, 'Okay then, if you're sure..'

Morgana grinned and led him out.

'I guess it should've been me asking you to dance huh' Merlin said with a grin. It was a slow dance next, Morgana laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck

'Next time..'

She rested her forehead against his cheek, making sure to brush her lips against his bare neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she could feel his heart beating faster. She felt a familiar bubbling in her stomach, she wanted to kiss him so badly.. They swayed gently to the music and she felt Merlin breathing in her hair. When the dance had finished, she moved back a bit then hugged him gently. Merlin nodded then moved back and practically ran over to Gauis. Morgana had to stand by Uther and wave everyone off, but she kept finding her mind flicking back to Merlin. By the time they'd finished, he'd gone anyway. She went back to her chambers, where she found Gwen waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

'Oh, hello Gwen, are you okay? How was the ball? I saw you dancing with Arthur!'

Gwen blushed

'We're just friends! There's nothing going on with us..'

Morgana nudged Gwen playfully

'I think he's got a thing for you though!'

They both laughed and Gwen looked away shyly

'I also saw you dancing with Merlin a lot' Morgana added

'Oh yeah! You don't need to worry, it's you he's interested in! He was looking at you all evening!"

'Really!'

Gwen couldn't help laughing at the way Morgana's whole face lit up.

'Gwen what's wrong with me?! I can't stop thinking about him all the time..'

'Suddenly she was cut off by a knock on her door.

'Come in' Morgana shouted out, she was a bit surprised as she wasn't expecting anyone. Merlin stuck his head around the door and gave her one off his goofy grins. Morgana signaled for Gwen to leave them and walked over and opened the door further

'I thought that as you looked so beautiful earlier I'd bring you these!" he said pulling out a bunch of beautiful purple flowers. Morgana felt her heart flip as she took them, then instinctively reached up and kissed his cheek.

'Thank you, they're beautiful!' she said truthfully

'Morgana.. the truth is.. I've been thinking about what you said the other night... and, I do really like you and I think about you a lot..' He blushed and looked away awkwardly, 'I've liked you ever since I arrived here, since the first time I saw you..'

Morgana felt herself blushing then felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him again. She stepped closer and he stopped talking. She noticed his eyes flicking to her lips then back up. Suddenly she felt his lips pressing gently against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepens and she felt Merlin nibbling on her lower lip. She felt herself moan slightly as she leaned into him. He opened his mouth slightly and gently licked her lip, making her open her mouth on reflex. His tongue slid gently into her mouth and danced with hers. She felt herself go weak at her knees and he had to grab her shoulders to support her. Suddenly he pulled back.

'I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I got carried away. I'd better go' Merlin said looking flustered, before scurrying out.

Morgana watched him go as she touched her lips with her fingers. That was definitely her best kiss ever.

Gwen came back in interrupting her thoughts

'I just saw Merlin leave' she said then paused as Morgana grinned, "Alright what did he do?!"

'He kissed me again and Gwen it was the best thing ever!'

Gwen smiled politely

'You should start being more careful. Anyone could walk in you know and Uther would have his head if he found out.'

Morgana immediately stopped laughing

'I know it's wrong, but I'm happy for once, why won't anyone be happy for me?!' She said angrily

'Morgana it's not that it's...'

'I don't deserve him do I?' she whispered starting to cry a little, 'I mean he's so good, so... pure. I'm not sure if I could ever make him happy..'

Gwen sat next to her on the bed and gave her a hug

'Of course you deserve him! I'm just worried for you both.. Just be careful, if it were possible, you would be great together, I know it'

Morgana gave her a small smile, as she wiped off her tears.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes!" Gwen exclaimed, 'but we'd better get you ready for bed, you need your beauty sleep, plus you've had a tough day..'

'Okay' Morgana agreed weakly. Gwen dressed her in a thin nightdress, and tucked her into bed.

'Sleep well Morgana' She said, giving her a pat then turning to leave.

'Goodnight Gwen'


	6. Chapter 6

It was a warm night and Morgana was boiling. She was sure no one else would come visiting so she took her nightdress back off, so she was wearing only her shift. She was just about to fall asleep when her door creaked open and she sat up breathing heavily.

'who-who's there?' she called out in a scared voice

'Sorry, sorry. It's me, Merlin. I was just dropping off your sleeping drought. I didn't mean to wake you.'

She calmed down and smiled at him

'oh thank you.. I forgot about that.. Could you just put it here on my table' she asked sitting up a little. Merlin noticed her very thin clothing and gulped.

'Merlin, do you want to talk a little? I miss you..'

'Of course' he replied blushing slightly, 'do you want me to get you a cloak or anything..?'

Morgana looked down and blushed too

"Oh! I'm sorry, it was just too hot to keep my nightdress on and I wasn't expecting visitors.' she said awkwardly, looking up at him, 'does it bother you, because a cloak would only make me hotter..'

"I know. It's fine don't worry.' He said awkwardly, not sure where to look, 'What did you want to talk about?'

she patted the bed next to her, Merlin understood and sat down. She could see his face lit up in the moonlight. She reached up and traced his face, he had such a strong jawline!

'um Morgana..' Merlin whispered breathily, 'what are you doing?'

She didn't reply, she just leant in and kissed him again. Merlin went stiff for a minute then relaxed into it. He felt Morgana pulling on his shoulders and he fell down slightly on top of her. She giggled slightly, and he smiled into the kiss.

The kiss deepened and morgana slid her hands up under his shirt

'Wait Morgana' she felt Merlin try to back away 'we..we need to stop..'

'do you really want to?' she asked flirtatiously

He looked her over a minute, he took in her flushed cheeks and plump lips, the way her chest was heaving and how she was looking at him from under she eyelashes.

'no' he admitted

Morgana grinned, 'come back here then'

They kissed again harder, and this time she placed his hand just under her thin gown. He stroked her skin with his fingers and marvelled at how soft and smooth it was. He felt her running her hands down his back so he inched his up her stomach slightly. She moaned again quietly and this time he started kissing his way over to her ear. He gently sucked on her earlobe, and she gasped and fisted his hair. He grinned and did it again and she moaned his name quietly. He moved back to her lips, but then suddenly he froze

'What?' she asked, sitting up

'I thought I heard something' he said

They listened a minute but there was no one there. They looked back at each other but the moment was over.

'I think I need to go now' he said softly.

Morgana nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you' she said

He smiled at her and tucked her in.

'Sleep well'


	7. Chapter 7

When she woke up, Morgana was more confused than ever. Eventually she reluctantly decided to go and talk to Arthur. Gwen dressed her quickly and she ran out to his chambers.

'Arthur' she said, knocking loudly, 'can I come in?'

She waited a minute before his voice came back

'Yes come in, Morgana!'

"Arthur.." she started, opening the door, then she noticed Merlin was there. She was so stupid! Of course Merlin would be there he is his servant! She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Arthur's voice

"Morgana? What's that on your neck? It looks like a... a... lovebite!" he finished triumphantly. Morgana noticed Merlins panicked look and said coolly

'Actually it's just a bruise"

'oh.. what did you want me for anyway?'

'oh yes' Morgana said looking flustered 'I-I-I was wondering if you'd... Take a walk with me maybe?'

"I'd be delighted!' he said, 'I guess Merlin had better come as well...'

"NO!" Morgana cut him off 'I need to speak to you alone!'

'Ookay, after you then'

Arthur held open the door for Morgana, giving Merlin a look before following her out the door. They walked out to the forest, where Morgana turned on him

'Arthur, okay, there's this guy that I think I like.. '

"okay' Arthur grinned

'But I know our relationship can't be.. A part of me wants to give up on it now, but another part wants to hold on to it for as long as I can, damn the consequences'

She thought for a minute

'Morgana you have to weigh it up, will the relationship be worth any of the costs?'

'I think it might' She admitted

'well there's your answer then'

'I want to give him something, I'm not sure what, like a present? Arthur say for a minute we were together, what sort of thing would you want?'

'I don't know, a kiss maybe'

'What really?' she asked confused

'Come on Morgana, I know you were talking about me! I like you too, so what do you say? one kiss?

Her eyes widened

'I'm not kissing you!' she said repulsed, 'No way! That'd be like kissing my brother!'

Suddenly Arthur grabbed her arm

'Arth..' She stammered before he leant forwards and kissed her roughly. She pushed him away gasping

'What was that?! How could you!' She yelled

Arthur looked shocked, he gaped and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out

'I'm.. I'm..' He stammered

'I can't believe you..' She said with a final shake of her head then she went to get her horse. What was going on with everyone recently.. What was he thinking doing that! She looked back at Arthur who was still standing there looking at his hands. She sighed and mounted her horse back to Camelot.


	8. Chapter 8

When she arrived back at Camelot, Morgana ran straight up to her chambers, where she found Gwen arranging some flowers

'Look! Merlin just dropped off flowers for you!"

'Morgana ignored her and ran over to hug Gwen

'Gwen I don't know who to talk to. Something awful happened'

'Oh my goodness are you okay? What was it?' Gwen asked concerned

'Arthur kissed me..'

'WHAT!?' Gwen exclaimed shocked, letting go of her

'I know.. It was horrible and.. Oh my gosh Gwen" morgana said covering her mouth with her hands "I forgot you liked him!'

'Oh no, Don't worry, I've basically given up on that anyway' she replied sadly, 'I'm so sorry he did that to you.. I honestly can't believe it actually..It doesn't sound like him at all..'

'It's not fine! Oh Gwen! You shouldn't think like that either! Of course something could happen!' She hugged her again. Suddenly Gwens words hit her and she pulled back.

'You're right actually, that doesn't sound like Arthur..'

'Maybe you need to talk to him?' Gwen suggested, 'but.. I need to go okay?'

Morgana sighed as Gwen left, she hated seeing her upset. She was trying to think of something she could do to cheer her up, when her door creaked open

'Merlin?" she called out hopefully. She wanted to see him, but another part of her didn't. She didn't want him to know about this..

'No, actually it's me.'

It was Arthur, the one person she didn't want to see right now. But she remembered Gwens words. She should hear him out.

'..Arthur?' she said uneasily

"Morgana I'm so sorry about earlier. I-I took advantage of you. I don't know what came over me, but from the bottom of my heart, I want to say that I'm sorry'

'You're... Sorry" she repeated. She'd never heard Arthur apologise, ever

'Yes and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me'

Should she forgive Arthur? He had kissed her against her will, but maybe she had led him on slightly.. Also surprisingly, the kiss wasn't all bad..

She really didn't know how to feel anymore. She felt very attracted to Merlin but knew that ultimately nothing could come of it. Had she felt something towards Arthur? She was more confused than ever. She needed to talk to Merlin.

'I forgive you Arthur' she said simply. She knew that she would, even if she wasn't sure right now.

He thanked her and gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder, then left. She really needed to see Merlin..


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana knocked gently on Gauis's door, then quietly opened it after hearing a voice

'Hey' She heard Merlin say, his face cracking into a huge smile

She felt a welling of emotion inside her, she walked up to him, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Suddenly she heard Gauis coughing and quickly pulled away blushing

'What's going on then with you two?' he asked almost tiredly

'Nothing!' Merlin said quickly with an awkward smile, 'We're just friends!'

Morgana rolled her eyes at his stupid excuse

'I just came to ask Merlin if he'd come to the meadow with me. It's very beautiful this time of year, and I thought I might collect some flowers'

'I thought you went there with Arthur earlier?' Merlin asked suspiciously

'No, I just wanted to talk with him. Come on, it'll be fun!' she grinned, silently willing him to agree.

'sure' Merlin agreed.

'Be careful!' Gauis shouted after them, but they'd already gone. They got to the stables and Merlin helped Morgana mount her horse, before swiftly following her on his own

'I hate horse riding!' he complained as they rode

'Crybaby' Morgana grinned at him

He snorted and sped up. She saw this as a challenge and also sped up. They raced the rest of the way, until they arrived laughing

'Come on then, what shall we do?!' She asked

'What would you like to do?' he replied teasingly

'Why don't you ask me to dance? You owe me remember!'

Merlin stuck out his hand towards her and bowed mockingly

'Would you care to dance milady?'

'I do!' she laughed as he took her hand and spun her round. She lost her balance and eventually they fell over laughing. She turned her head to look at him, suddenly noticing how close they were

'Are you alright?' he whispered

She looked into his deep blue eyes

'Yes I...' but she never finished as his lips pressed gently against hers. She rolled on top of him as they kissed, suddenly realising that her leg was resting between his thighs. She moved slightly and he groaned, moving his mouth down to plant small kisses down her neck. He gasped, and he sat up so she was straddling him. He moved his mouth back to her lips, and the kisses grew softer, until they kissed once more sweetly and broke apart. She snuggled her face into his neck and felt Merlin's fingers playing with her hair

'You're so beautiful..' She heard him whisper and she smiled to herself

'Hey look! That clouds shaped like a heart!' Merlin pointed out

'That ones shaped like a horse!'

Merlin kissed her head then laid her down on the grass next to him

'Morgana?' he whispered

'Yeah?' she whispered back

'Do you want to be my 'secret' girlfriend?'

Morganas head span. Did she want to be Merlins girlfriend? He thoughts flitted back to the kiss with Arthur.. No.. that didn't mean anything. It was Merlin who she wanted. She knew that now.

'Yes I'll be your secret girlfriend' she replied with a little smile.

He leant in and kissed her again gently with a big smile. Eventually as the sun started to set they had to leave. When they arrived back at Camelot, Morgana walked Merlin to his door.

'Thank you Merlin. For coming with me. I had an amazing time'

'My pleasure. It wouldn't have been half as good without you!' he replied kissing her cheek, 'I'll see you tomorrow, girlfriend!' he whispered cheekily, before kissing her a final time and disappearing back into his room.

Morgana quickly turned and almost danced back to her chambers. She'd already dismissed Gwen for the night, and so she carefully removed her dress herself and changed into her nightgown. She wandered over to the window and looked out yawning. Suddenly she saw a man in the shadows. She squinted.. who was that..? Was that Merlin! What was he doing out? She kept watching, until she saw a girl come out and greet him. He swept her up in a huge hug and kissed her face. She felt a stab of jealousy, and slammed the window shut choking back a sob. Who was that, and what was she doing with her boyfriend? She started to cry. Had she misunderstood something? Maybe being Merlin's 'secret' girlfriend actually meant he was hiding her from another girlfriend.. It couldn't be true.. but why would he be hugging another girl so intimately in the shadows?

There was nothing she could do, so she just lay in bed and cried until she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgana woke up early and her mind was flooding with images from last night. She wasn't sad anymore - she was angry. How dare he do this to her! She needed to sort this out now. She walked to her nightstand and started roughly hacking through her hair with a brush.

'Morgana you look awful!' Gwen exclaimed rushing in and grabbing her brush, 'has something happened?'

'I saw Merlin with another girl last night' she said through gritted teeth

'What? where?!'

'Down in the courtyard. I looked out the window before I went to bed and I saw him with this other girl. How could he do this to me Gwen! I need to go find him now..'

'Morgana wait...!' Gwen started, but she'd already left, '...you need to get dressed..'

First Morgana went to Gauis's chambers. She hammered on the door.

'Gauis! Gauis is Merlin there?'

'What on earth is the matter?' he asked opening the door

'Is he here?' she repeated bluntly

'No he's with Arthur.. are you..'

Morgana had already stormed off again, this time towards Arthurs rooms

'Arthur!' she shouted out knocking loudly, 'I need to speak with Merlin. Now.'

Arthur pulled the door open and she stomped in

'Listen Merlin' she practically spat as she stormed towards him. 'I don't know what game you're playing with your little secret meetings, but I want you to know that I'm on to you! I won't be treated like this!'

Merlin and Arthur both stood there in shock. Her face was flushed with anger, her hair was half brushed and he nightgown was creased. She was a sight. Arthur managed to speak first

'Listen, I can't speak for both of us but I have absolutly no idea what's going on here.'

'No, no I agree with him' Merlin said shocked

'you mean you really don't know?! I saw you last night! I saw you with that.. harlot!' she spat, her voice breaking slightly

'I..I..' Merlin started

'I don't want to hear your excuses Merlin, I can't do this...'

She turned and walked out, sobbing gently. Arthur gave Merlin a death glare then ran after her.

'Morgana, what's going on, I hate to see you upset.. Please talk to me?'

'You wouldn't understand' she shot back angrily, walking faster

'Actually I think I do. A little at least. The other day, the mystery man, that was Merlin wasn't it?' Arthur asked, easily keeping up with her

'maybe'

'What's he done to make you so mad?'

'You mean you're not mad? About me and Merlin?' she asked, stopping abruptly

'No I.. Woah' He exclaimed almost crashing into her, 'I don't mind, just tell me what he did?'

'He's.. cheating on me' she spat

'What makes you think that? Did you see him?'

'Yes last night, he hugged some girl out in the courtyard..'

'He hugged a girl' Arthur said disbelievingly, 'You're mad because he hugged some girl?'

'He kissed her on the cheek as well!'

'Come on Morgana, that doesn't mean anything! I bet you kiss all kinds of people on the cheek' he pointed out

Actually it did sound stupid saying it out loud. Honestly, she hadn't really thought about it properly. Of course Merlin would have friends, and she kissed and hugged her friends..

'I should talk to him properly, shouldn't I?' she admitted

'That would probably be a good idea.. Look, I need to go see father, go talk to him in my chambers'

Morgana smiled and hugged Arthur

'Thank you Arthur, thank you for understanding'

'It't okay!' he replied, 'Now go, talk!'

Morgana nodded and turned back the way she'd come. She tentatively walked in and saw Merlin sitting in a chair staring at the wall. Her heart twinged, she'd been awful to him..

'Merlin..?' Morgana said uneasily

'Morgana' He replied, springing up from the chair

'I..I guess I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just upset. I saw you and that girl last night, and I thought that you and her were..you know..'

'What? you thought I was cheating on you' Merlin replied sourly, 'do you not trust me at all?'

'I just worried.. I'm sorry. Who was she anyway?'

'She's my cousin. Shes come to visit for a few days.'

'Oh' She hadn't thought of that..

'Morgana you need to trust me a bit okay, I've never let you down'

'I know' she sighed, 'I really am sorry.. I shouldn't have doubted you'

'It's okay. I'm sorry if I hurt you. You know that's the last thing I'd want to do.'

She smiled weakly

'Does this mean we're okay?'

'Yes we're okay' he replied with a smile. She hugged him tight a minute, then reluctantly let go.

'I guess I need to let you get back to work then..?'

'It's okay, you can stay for a bit if you want?'

'I do want' she admitted, and snuggled back into his chest.

* * *

 _What do you guys think so far?_


End file.
